mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 102 - The Robot vs the Aztec Mummy
The Short: Radar Men from the Moon - Chapter 1: Moon Rocket Synopsis Key U. S. energy facilities are being destroyed by an unknown weapon. The head of federal security visits Commando Cody and his colleagues to get help with the investigation. Cody and crew have invented a “rocket suit” which Cody uses for his missions. Using the rocket suit, Cody thwarts a train sabotage and discovers a ray gun. Cody and crew speculate that the ray gun uses technology never before seen on Earth. They focus their attention on the moon, where 'unusual amounts' of atomic activity have been detected. Cody and crew take their rocket ship to the moon to investigate. Once on the moon, they find a hidden city, and Cody encounters Retik, Ruler of the Moon. Retik tells Cody about his plans to invade Earth. He also tells Cody about the element “lunarium,” which he will use to conquer the Earth. Cody fights the Moon men in an effort to escape, as Retik tries to disintegrate him with a ray gun blast. Information Radar Men from the Moon is the first episode from a 1952 serial called Commando Cody starring George Wallace. The production was over-budget (which was itself high for the era at $172,840) and therefore unable to afford a stunt man for leading actor George Wallace, who ended up breaking his nose while filming and having to jump on a springboard over the camera to simulate take-off. According to IMDB, the program's tagline was "BLASTING OUT OF SPACE...and into ATOMIC ACTION." The program is currently in the public domain. The Movie Synopsis With a sub-barrel-bottomed budget, this Mexican horror outing features wicked old Dr. Krupp, the crazed experimenter who caused trouble in this film's two predecessors, The Aztec Mummy and Curse of the Aztec Mummy (both 1957), up to his old tricks. As in the former features, he is again trying to trick the Aztec mummy Popoca into leaving his crypt so the bad doctor can get at the treasure within. This time his scheme entails the invention of the title tin man (complete with incandescent light-bulb ears), a device he equips with a human brain. A horrific battle ensues when the two monsters collide. http://www.allmovie.com/cg/avg.dll Information The Demon Dogs were slightly modified versions of a Masters of the Universe toy called Battle Bones.http://www.mst3k.com/episodes/epone.html The Episode Host Segments Invention Exchange: Joel invents the airbag helmet for motorcyclists. Dr. Forrester invents Chalk Man - a device that makes noise like fingernails on a chalkboard to force guests to leave your party. Segment Two: Demon Dogs are invading. Tom Servo tries to put up a fight, but gets peed on because he resembles a fire hydrant. Segment Three: Enoch, King of the demon dogs, appears and speaks to Joel and the bots. Apparently the demon dogs believe that the Satellite of Love is a giant dog bone. But before Joel can explain, Gypsy eats Enoch. Segment Four: Crow disguises himself as Enoch, but gets peed on. Ending Segment: Joel plays fetch with the demon dogs, forgetting that ‘fetch’ means ‘go get and bring back.’ Trivia *Although this was the 2nd episode produced, it was the first episode aired by The Comedy Channelhttp://www.mst3ktemple.com/schedule1989.htm. Obscure Riffs Explained *''"I'm Milton, your brand new son"'' From the cartoon show ''Milton the Monster'', which ran from 1965 to 1967. Milton was a lovable Frankenstein-type monster with a Southern accent similar to TV's Gomer Pyle. Robot Vs The Aztec Mummy Robot Vs The Aztec Mummy Robot Vs The Aztec Mummy Category:Foreign Film